The Sun and The Moon
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: Saïx is the most emotionless out of all the members, he never seems happy or sad or anything. But what happens when he ends up meeting a beautiful woman, who is so similar to him but yet so completely different.


Hi guys I am here with a new story. This is another story that focus on an Org 13 member. The first one was **Axel's little shadow** (which is about Axel of course) and then there was **Demyx and the Water Nymph** (It is a Demyx story) and now we have a story for Saix. Please read and enjoy.

* * *

Ch.1

Isa, along with his friend Lea had joined Organization XIII and now were known as Saïx and Axel.

Saïx was number VII but he already had become second in command, even though he was still technically new. He never showed any emotion, he was always cold and emotionless and never showed any expression.

One day he decided to go to Twilight Town for a little recon of his own. He wanted to learn about the town and possibly find people suitable for joining the Organization. It had been a few years since joining the Organization but Saïx rarely ever left The Castle That Never Was, he was the one who would give the missions out to the other members. Saïx entered a dark corridor and went to Twilight Town, exited out of the dark corridor in the Sandlot. Upon exiting Saïx saw something that stopped him in his tracks.

He saw a beautiful young woman sitting down on one of the benches. Saïx had never seen someone so breath takingly beautiful before. She looked about the same age as Saïx. She had long, wavy, shoulder length, golden yellow hair with orange highlights. She had hazel colored eyes. Her skin was fair but with a small tan. She was wearing an yellowish red tank top, with beige pants, and organize sandals. She also wore a small chained necklace that had a sun in the center of it. She was looking up at the sky, looking like she was lost in thought.

Since becoming a Nobody and joining the Organization Saïx had not shown any emotion or anything. Though even though he had an emotionless expression, deep in his mind he felt shy around her. This actually surprised Saïx, but he took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Excuse me. Who are you?" He asked in an expressionless voice.

The woman looked at him, and tucked a little bit of hair behind her ears. "Oh? Hello, my name is Ane. Do you live here? In this town? I'm afraid I'm lost."

"What do you mean you're lost?" Saïx asked.

"Well, I woke up here and I don't know how I got here. I last remember being in my home...and then I don't really remember much...and then I woke up here."

Saïx immediately realize that this woman must be a nobody. It made the most sense. But Saïx had to be sure, "Are you sure don't remember anything else? Like perhaps dark shadow creatures?"

Ane thought for a moment before slowly nodding, "Yes...I actually remember now that I think about it. These shadowy creatures were chasing and I ran into my home but the creatures had cornered me...and then I don't remember anything after that until I woke up here.

"I can help you, come with me please." Saïx said in a monotone voice as he held out his hand to her.

"Wait, you haven't told me your name yet."

"My name is Saïx."

Ane smiled, "Nice to me you." She took his hand and stood up.

Saïx didn't smile back, he only nodded as he kept his emotionless face. He opened the dark corridor and walked through, leading Ane behind him.

Saïx brought her before Xemnas and Xemnas told her that she was a Nobody. He then explained to Ane what a Nobody was. Xemnas went on to explain about the Organization that he lead. After he finished explaining he asked if Ane had any questions.

"No, not that I can think of." Ane said.

"Before you go, I must ask you a few questions. Do you know how to fight? And do you have a weapon to fight with?"

Ane nodded, "Yes, I do have a weapon." She held her hand out and summoned her weapon. Saïx stared at the weapon she held, it was a claymore just like his! Except the colors were different. Where the blue was on Saïx's claymore, there was a golden orangish yellow on Ane's. And where the yellow color was on Saïx's, it was red on hers. "This is my weapon." She said holding it up, "There is something else you show know. I gain strength from the sun. You could say, I'm strong when under the sun. I kinda get most of my power and strength from the sun."

Saïx almost didn't believe what he had heard. She had a claymore and she got most of her power from the sun. She was almost exactly like Saïx, but basically the complete opposite. During this whole time, never showed any shock or surprised expression, he just kept his usually emotionless, straight face. Though there were thoughts deep within his mind, that kept making him think how beautiful she was. Though Saïx tried not to think about those thoughts.

"I see, interesting. That is all for now. Number VII." Xemnas said looking Saïx. Saïx turned and looked at Xemnas. "Bring number IX to her room and give her a cloak."

"Yes." Saïx as he nodded and started to leave, and Ane followed behind him. As they were walking, Ane walked up to Saïx and said to him, "Now that I think about it, I actually do have one question. Since I am joining this Organization, do I really have to change my name to Xena?" Xena was the new name Xemnas had given Ane, since she agreed to join the Organization.

Saïx stopped walking and faced her, "Everyone here has had their named changed. by mixing the letters and adding an X to it."

"Oh...really? Well I guess then, my name is Xena now. But one question, if you don't mind me asking, what was your name before joining the Organization?" Xena asked. Saïx started walking again and Xena kept up behind him.

"Isa." Saïx coldly, not looking back at Xena.

"Isa? Interesting. Ok, well, I guess you will be calling me Xena from now on, correct?"

"That is correct. Here is your room. Your cloak and everything should be in there."

"Thank you very much Saïx. I will see you later then." She said with a smile before going into her room and closing the door behind her.

Saïx walked back to his room and kept thinking about Xena, and how beautiful she was and how she was almost the complete opposite as him.

* * *

And that is the first chapter! Please leave a review if you want, telling me what you thought.


End file.
